


Why Is It Always Us?

by AnnieM



Series: The Ben and Meg series [2]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieM/pseuds/AnnieM
Summary: Ben and Meg have continued their relationship after Christmas 2003.  But someone does not like this and is trying to do something about it.





	1. Why Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benton Fraser accepts a rather unusual assignment. He will travel the entire Northwest Territories. And weird things just seem to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will see certain facts and figures in this story. These are true as how they pertain to the places mentioned in 2005. I have taken great care to do right to Canada and her cities. Not all Yanks are self-important.
> 
> Oh yes, Alliance owns Ben, Meg , RayK, Maggie, RayV, Stella, and Dief. Anyone else is mine.
> 
> Now for the most important part. If this crazy bunch of thoughts is fit to read, it is because of verushka70. She took on a nearly impossible task. She had to work with a technological dinosaur. She took a stack of wood pulp and turned it into a smooth electronic scroll. She has more patience than I have ever seen with my grammar. If my spelling, writing, and story flow have improved, it is because of her. I can only say "THANK YOU VERY KINDLY INDEED!"

February, 2005

Sergeant Benton Fraser was on special patrol in the Northwest Territories. The polar bear numbers were in sharp decline and the Canadian Government was being asked (more likely strongly pushed) by several international wildlife organizations, to see what the cause of the decline was. The count was to start on February 7, 2005.

Certainly environmental factors were at play. Global warming had melted a considerable amount of polar ice. But the government would like to make sure that poaching and other illegal factors were not to blame. Polar bears were liked whether it be in commercials or on sight seeing excursions to the Arctic.

Fraser was chosen because of his experience with the environment. He was used to long periods of isolation. He had a strong love for the environment and the part all of the northern creatures had in it.

But this assignment could not have come at a worse time. It was a year last June that he was promoted to the lead of the Eielson Pass post. His newly promoted Corporal Fred Frayzak had been at the post for over two years. But Ben felt that this was not entirely fair, to ask him to take over just like that. Frayzak had eight years in harness and hoped it was enough.

But the other personal reason he hated the timing was that he had just started a relationship with Margaret Thatcher. She was a Superintendent in Yellowknife working as a mobile trouble shooter for the Deputy Commissioner of District G. This enabled her to schedule frequent trips close to Ben's post area, and they would meet at least twice a month for a night or two. Paulatuck was hardy country and Colville Lake was more romantic. Meg had even met at Ray and Maggie's home in Inuvik once.

Ever since Christmas time 2003, Ben and Meg had made weekend plans (or as close to it) and special occasions; Valentine's Day, Easter, Canada Day, Thanksgiving and Christmas. Though hard to arrange, their co-workers were determined to see these love-struck forty-somethings really make it work. Call it romance Mountie style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: My maple sap meter is my way of giving a Meg warning. In the past, several authors who were Meg shippers, felt they had to put "Meg" warnings on their stories. Me, I am a proud Megamaniac!


	2. Who thought of this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg's sharp mind is suspicious of certain aspects of Ben's new project. Now she starts a plan of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alliance owns Ben and Meg. But I will still have fun with them.

Meg Thatcher in the meanwhile was looking directly into how and why this assignment for Ben came in to being. Though she could not argue that he was the best when it came to arctic patrols, she wondered why the government did not pick someone with a more scientific and ecological background for something this important.

Meg knew that Ben had an almost encyclopedic store of knowledge but this was not work for a Mountie. Maybe not, at best Ben would serve as a guide and facilitator for such a project.

So who and why would someone send just Ben and not a small party? Even Ben would preach safety in numbers. And although Meg understood that polar bears loved the winter climate, it just seemed that this project was too hastily drawn out and executed. Normally at least four months would be given, to facilitate any personnel changes and requisitions needed.

Ben had confided to Meg that it would have been better for the Eielson Post if a sergeant had been flown in on a temporary assignment. He thought the world of Corporal Fred Frayzak, but Ben's peace of mind would have been better served with a replacement sergeant.

Meg had spent the last two weeks very discreetly finding out why the government picked the Mounties for this task. She also inquired about the various organizations who pressured Ottawa. Meg found no problems with the organizations.

So if there was some sort of operation going on it was on the Canadian end of it. But some sort of "operation" could really be going on. Poaching or illegal use of resources certainly could be possible.

But all signs pointed to someone specific asking for Sgt. Benton Fraser to handle the job. Trying to find this someone was proving difficult, and also a mystery that Meg did not like. Especially when it concerned her man.


	3. Why Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is out on the tundra and reminiscing. Counting bears is a lonely job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alliance owns Ben, Meg, Ray, Maggie and Dief. Any one else is mine.

February 21, 2005

Sergeant Ben Fraser was camped on the bank of the Horton River, by the Amundsen Gulf. Ben had just stopped over in Paulatuck to resupply and in the morning was taking the ferry to Sachs Harbor to check Banks Island. After that he would check the west side of Victoria Island. Nunavut had their own people counting so the east of Victoria Island would be left alone by him.

He had his eight husky dog team with him. Diefenbaker was getting on in years and Maggie and Ray had him in Inuvik. In Dief's stead Maggie had sent along Glory, a daughter of Dief and Fluffy. She would not normally have bred Fluffy, because she was not the sharpest or swiftest, but Dief had other ideas. Glory was a surprise from the start. Black head and shoulders but white everywhere else. She was smart and strong with blue eyes, an excellent lead dog at three years of age.

Eight dogs were usually not used for a one man sled but Ben felt that two extra dogs would lessen the strain on the whole team and lessen injuries. Good dogs were getting hard to find. Dog teams were usually bred for racing now, not transportation. Ben liked tried and true dogs. Vehicles seemed to break down at the worst times.

For the past two weeks Ben had been in the Colville Lake and the McKenzie River basins. Though on the north side of the Arctic Circle the polar bear population was sparse. After he headed north for McPherson, Ben was then going to head east to the Horton River but Dief started having physical trouble with his rear haunches. Dief rode the rest of the way to Inuvik to the veterinary surgery, Dief had arthritis and any further runs pulling a sled would just make the condition worse.

Dief told Ben that he understood and would be happy to stay with Maggie and Ray. An old or sick wolf would have been abandoned in the wild. He was being left with family. The Eielson post had no facilities to keep him and no veterinary.

Ben and Meg had planned on a Valentine's at Fort Resolution about now, the oldest continuously occupied place in the territories. It had a marvelous bed and breakfast, great fishing and swimming, and some outstanding bird watching. But now it was not to be, he had to leave before then.

It was now February twenty-first and in the past two weeks Ben had counted three female bears, two with two cubs a piece. He had hoped that the further north he got he hoped to see more bears. The weather was clear, but snow storms two days prior left small drifts on the ground.

Ben decided to settle in for the night in his small tent. The dogs were staked down, fed and were now already sleeping away. Unlike Dief, Glory slept with the others, keeping her new team in line. But he would give anything right now for Meg to appear to keep him warm. He drifted off to sleep with the memories of their last weekend together.


	4. Seeing the sights of Sachs Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben continues his assignment on to Banks Island. Sachs Harbor is the biggest hamlet on Banks Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All facts on Banks Island were researched. And the Royal Canadian Mounted Police did not until 2008 have a post in Sachs Harbor.  
> Alliance owns their characters. All others are mine. I make no money off of this.

February 22, 2005

The next day Sgt. Fraser took the ferry to Sachs Harbor. The dogs and sled tucked in nicely and were admired by several passengers and the myriad of children aboard. Glory loved the children and kept the others calm during some rough seas. Maggie had trained her well.

Ben and the dogs departed the ferry and were met by Corporal John Dodds. Since there was no permanent office in Sachs Harbor but a scheduled patrol every six weeks, usually lasting four days, Dodds was scheduled to be there. If emergencies arose a call to Inuvik, but that was a four-hour trip in good weather.

Ben asked John. "How does one get around in this area?"

"Well, Sergeant there are only four vehicles and 122 people in the entire area. The people around here live in a very close knit community. Crime is very low because they look after each other. The older members have fond memories of the RCMP and teach the young ones respect for the law."

Ben nodded; he liked Corporal Dodds. He seemed very much like himself and his father. He liked the people he worked for, the citizens of Canada. He also used a dog team to get around the northern parts. Dodds patrolled only the most northern parts of the Northwest Territories, often taking a ferry or plane to patrol the islands. These lands were desolate, often nothing but never-ending ice and snow. Temperatures so cold it hurt to breathe. Dodds' red hair and blue eyes were a rarity in the area.

The two officers found the only restaurant in Sachs Harbor and had a leisurely meal. The dogs were outside having a staring contest between the teams. It seemed they had a sense of pride on which team is better.

After dinner Dodds took Fraser to his campsite on the outskirts of town. The teams were fed and staked down for the night. They set up Ben's tent and after a long day set down for the night.

After breakfast the two Mounties parted ways, Ben heading for the northern tip of the island, John staying one more day before departing Sachs Harbor. The terrain of Banks Island was Precambrian rock. On the north coast limestone cliffs rose from Cape McClure and Cape Crozier.

Banks Island has a large and varied contingent of wildlife. Polar bears were as numerous as Arctic fox, ermines and seal. Ben had no trouble counting four females with cubs the first day out.

Ben stopped and made camp at the Big Bernard River. Since the fish were biting, he caught what the law would allow and let them freeze for later, after cleaning them. Arctic char caught fresh made for a great dinner. Fresh fish mixed with the dogs kibble made the dogs yip and yap with glee. The northern lights put on a magnificent display.

After ten Ben bedded down the dogs and then he fixed himself some tea. He read his e-mail and then e-mailed a small "I miss you and love you" to Meg and tucked in for the night.


	5. And Where's Meg?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superintendent Thatcher is sent to be an arbiter of a road dispute. But she has other things on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alliance owns Meg and Ben. All others are mine. All facts about Nahanni Butte are true. The characters are fictional.

Superintendent Meg Thatcher had been in the south territories in Nahanni Butte. The winter road usually built was being put on a patch of Dene land not usually used. The new chief Sana Rayna had been told Meg was coming to mediate the problem. This put Meg's investigation of Ben's "problem" on hold.

The senior administration officer Rolf Sunderson was the one who suggested that the road way path be changed. Previously the road had been put in a part of an area that always crumbled and needed constant up keep of the road bed shoulders. Even in the winter the road base needed to be stable to support four inches of ice.

The change to a different path would eliminate the loose shoulder and make the road safer. But the Dene had not been asked for input on the change. And the old chief had given permission for the change. He was sick and there were doubts as to his mental faculties when giving the permission.

Meg set up a meeting with the chief and the administration office. The retired chief was very ill and not available. The meeting took place in Sunderson's office.

"Mr. Sunderson, why after all these years has this particular stretch of road become a problem?" asked Meg.

"Superintendent Thatcher, we have had several accidents because of that stretch of bad road. So far no one has been seriously hurt. The most recent mishap last year about cost a family of four their lives. Whether it is a car or a sled using the road, it must be safe."

"As a leader I understand this, but many of my people feel like this given permission was taking advantage of a sick elderly man. I believe from having spoken to you Mr. Sunderson, but natives have an inherent mistrust on matters such as this," responded Chief Rayna. 

"That is why I am here! Neither you Chief, or Mr. Sunderson called Yellowknife. Several of your Dene tribe members did, though. It would help to interview Chief Chava to get his point of view but that may no longer be possible. The RCMP's only concern is that all parties proceed in a forthright and above board manner," stated Meg.

"Mr. Sunderson, would you hold a town meeting with me where all sides can present their concerns? I have checked and the past road's path has been a hazard to both Dene and whites. I feel it would be in the Dene's best interest to allow the changes and use of the Dene land. We would retain control over the land for tribal concerns," Chief Rayna sighed when finished.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea! As soon as possible would be advisable. I would like to be there simply to be seen and let your tribal members know that Yellowknife heard their concerns. Is this okay with the two of you?" asked Meg.

Chief Rayna and Mr. Sunderson replied in unison, "That sounds great!"

Chief Rayna then added "Thank you Superintendent for coming so soon!"

The meeting was held the next night with more than eighty people in attendance. Meg wanted to have the former Chief Chava to be there to tell his story, but he had had stroke early that morning and was not expected to last the night. Chief Rayna presented the case of all the accidents and near deaths on the old road site.

Since the Dene were the main users the road and most of the goods brought in were for them, it made sense to allow the land use. Seventy-five percent raised their hands when asked to approve the road change.

Meg's job done, she went to her small cabin that the RCMP kept for when their officers had business in Nahanni Butte. Usually the officer came from Fort Laird when needed. She made herself some dinner and then called Ben. She got his answering message. So she took a shower and went to bed. Her flight to Yellowknife was in the mid-noon hours so she could sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a temporary road in the Nahanni Butte each year. The story was crafted around this.
> 
> On May 6, 2017 NPR had a news segment on the ice roads and their importance to the native villages of Northern Canada. The government official stressed that due to global warming, the goods and services that could be dispersed in vehicles on these roads is being reduced because it becomes warmer sooner, and stays warmer longer so these ice roads do not last as long. These First Nations people suffer because of this. Global Warming does exist.


	6. Love Is A Wonderful Thing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is on Victoria Island. He is finding out how the other half feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All descriptions of Victoria Island were researched. Native species also researched. I respect Canada very much so I tried my best to get things right.  
> Alliance owns Ben and Meg. No money involved except for the cost of paper and pens.

Sgt. Benton Fraser, finally finishing his work on Banks Island, proceeded by an icebreaker ship to Victoria Island. He had researched and had sent to him very detailed maps of all of the northern islands of the Northwest Territories. The west side of Victoria Island was sparsely populated, four hundred and twenty five at last count.

Island caribou were very transitory. Arctic char and salmon were the only fish. Since the land was tundra, there were not a great many creatures seen on Banks Island. It seemed a rather bleak landscape.

Ben and his team traveled along the coastline for ten hours, finally camping at the most northern point of Victoria Island. A strong northern breeze came off the ice and onto the shore. He had some Arctic char left over from fishing on Banks Island. So along with some pemmican and freeze-dried stew, he and the team settled in for the night.

He checked his messages and heard Meg say,  
"Ben, I miss you! Was in Nahanni Butte to handle a dispute but it was mostly for show. Will probably be gone by the time you get this. Will call as soon as I can from Yellowknife. Be safe! With all my love!"

Ben had a portable transmitter with him but did not know the exact range. It was a new model and he was going to give it a real test. Since they both were in the same time zone he knew she should be in her apartment.

So Ben dialed, the signal being sent by microwave radio to Little Cornwallis Island and from there sent to Yellowknife. Meg answered on the third ring "Hello!"

"Meg, it is so good to hear your voice! I am on the north side of Victoria Island. How are you doing?" replied Ben with great enthusiasm.

"Oh Ben, I have been worried about you! It is been two weeks since I have heard your voice! Are you doing well? And the team, are they okay? I got your messages but they are not you!" Meg rushed out very relieved.

Ben replied, "I have been a little reluctant to use this radio. I am usaly not someplace where I can recharge it and sending verbal messages taxes power. I just needed to hear your voice and to let you know that I am well and hope to be back in ten days at the most. I love you and miss you very much!"

"I love you too Ben, just stay safe and message me when you can! I will do the same."

"Meg, I better hang up! I need to conserve power! Godspeed my love!" Ben said sadly and put down the receiver.

Ben felt better for the first time in several days. He would go about the business of the task given him. He was at home here in the Arctic, but his heart was now with Meg, wherever she may be. And he knew whole heartedly that Meg's heart was with him also.

He wondered for so long how his father could not stay at home after his mother's death. As he grew to know from seeing other adult couples the closeness two people could have. But his father ran away from the memories and places that he had shared with his mother. And Bob Fraser had not shared with his son. Why? Now Ben finally had an answer.

Ben knew that Meg was now thoroughly ingrained in his mind and heart. Though his memories were of Chicago (and not always pleasant) and the last sixteen months together, he would not trade them for anything. He and Meg had finally given each other the greatest gift---acceptance! He accepted Meg for who she was---temper and all. Meg had accepted him---quirks and all. Their common core values of law and decency made everything else possible. Love was great and wonderful but mutual respect and acceptance was the best.

Putting such thoughts aside, Ben had a last cup of tea and put the fire out. He gave the dogs one last check and entered his tent. Then he got a whiff and deduced at the next possible place he would wash his personal items. He would put water in a basin with soap and would rinse off, but obviously it had not been enough! His nose agreed with his brain and then he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The microwave station at Little Cornwallis Island was closed in 2005 but no mention of what month so I fudged a little. If I did not get the phone science correct let me know. Make sure it applies to 2005. The population figures were from 2005 also.


	7. Meg Sends A Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Regesson find just how wild the wildlife is on Melville Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have researched all the islands in this chapter. Each is unique on to it self. Some have a thriving eco-system, some have not. Any facts and figures were true for 2005. The geography stayed the same. I know this chapter is long, that is because it is "meaty".  
> Alliance owns Ben and Meg. All orginals are mine. I do it for DS love.

February 25, 2005

Ben Fraser awoke to his team howling. A mid-size bush plane was circling his camp looking for a place to land. When this was accomplished, Ben approached the plane. A pretty red headed Mountie stepped out and saluted him. Ben returned the salute and asked,  
"Corporal what brings you out here?"

Corporal Ingrid Regesson smiled and replied,  
"Yellowknife figured you would need transport to the rest of the islands north of here. Regular shipping doesn't service out this way. And though it is frozen, it is much too hazardous to risk this close to completion."

Ben replied, "The Inuit and Dene travel across the ice up north all the time. They know the signs of bad ice and also how to survive storms. I would have been fine. I have provisions for two more weeks. And if need be, I could kill a caribou or seal."

"Yes Sergeant, but it seems you have someone in high places who wants you back and your research in one piece. I do not mind accompanying you. And this gets me out of Inuvik for a while."

"Very well, Corporal?"

"Ingrid Regesson, Sir!"

"Yes, Corporal Regesson, help me get packed up along with the team and gear and we will be going. Have you room for eight dogs and my equipment?"

"Yes, Sergeant Fraser, that was taken in consideration when selecting the plane capacity and size. Also the fuel load and refueling availability between stops was accounted for."

"Sounds like all is in good order Corporal, let's get started!" Ben responded and the two officers proceeded to pack one sled, eight huskies, and supplies into the plane.

Corporal Regesson was right. Everything did fit but with little room to spare. The Corporal had brought food, tent, and bedding for herself. Hopefully when more of the supplies were consumed it would be less tight. And with less weight, less fuel would be needed.

Melville Island was the next island up for counting. The mountains were considerably high, one thousand meters. Gas fields were being developed on the Nunavut side and oil on the west side. A small airstrip slightly east of the territorial border is where Corporal Regesson landed the plane on ice skis. Since it was getting on towards six o'clock, both Mounties decided to avail themselves of the small hamlet's facilities.

Ben found working facilities and kept his promise to clean himself and his clothes. Both he and Corporal Regesson were invited to dine in the mess hall with the swing shift workers. After a warm meal the two officers were shown to a spare guest area where they could put their bed rolls down for the night.

February 26, 2005

Ben and Regresson were up at five in the morning to have some breakfast and plan the routes to the northwest side of the island. The dogs had slept in an empty snow vehicle shed, and felt like they were spoiled. After they were fed, Ben hitched them up to the sled. The Corporal would accompany Ben on this trip.

Polar bears, Perry caribou, musk ox, northern collard lemming, Arctic wolf, fox, hare and ermine were common. The University of Alberta had found a grizzly bear and tracks in 2003. That is the farthest north sighting ever recorded. Ben found five polar bears with cubs along with two lone male bears.

Brant sea goose were abundant with a massive count of three thousand in one rookery. Both Mounties smiled at the sight of so much of the natural wonder of Canada. Ben wondered how this island had more on it than Victoria, which was further south. Melville even had small dwarf willows growing over the island to protect the wildlife.

The Mounties made camp on the most northern finger of the northwest side about ten, just before sundown. The evening was clear and cold. Regesson gathered wood and started a fire. Soon there was the smell of what little fish left was cooking on an open fire along with stew and water for tea. Meanwhile Ben had set up two small tents and had thrown the bedrolls in them.

While staking out the dogs for the night and feeding them, two of the dogs alerted. Ben noticed, but did not see anything, yet could hear something moving. He got Regesson's attention by throwing a small stone and put his finger to his lips.

Regesson caught on and immediately crept slowly over to the dogs. Both she and Ben took out their revolvers and on opposite sides of the tents took a look around. The noise was becoming louder and more of the dogs were alerted. Ben did his best to quiet them. Regesson went to the sled and pulled out the rifle. So far on this assignment, it had not been used.

Then a large male polar bear appeared out of the group of willow. It had smelled the fish and was hungry. Debating whether to shoo it away, shoot it or just give it the fish, the two Mounties huddled by the dogs. It took both of them to keep the dogs quiet and not to aggravate the bear.

They both decided to grab the fish and throw it back towards the willow. Neither wanted to kill the bear and if a shot was fired it would cause the dogs to howl and upset them. Discretion was indeed the better part of this deal.

The bear chased after the fish and was very happy. Having had three char and two salmon, the bear retreated back to the willow. He didn't seem to care for freeze-dried musk ox stew. It was ten minutes before the Mounties felt they could let their guard down and breathe.

After dinner, Ben decided to take the first watch of five hours. Then Regesson would do the other five until morning. Then they would return back to the airstrip and go to the next island.


	8. Meg Sends A Plane Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finds out who sent Regesson with the plane and why. Is he happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break up Meg---plane in to two parts. Alliance owns Ben and Meg. I own the rest. No money honey!

February 27-28, 2005

It took a day and a half to get back to the natural gas plant. The Mounties spent the rest of the afternoon checking supplies, recharging the portable transmitter, repairing a tear in his tent that the nervous dogs put in, and calling Meg.

Regesson had used the on site phone earlier to call her husband Ralph. Ralph was also a Mountie in Inuvik. They had a long chat about polar bears and how much they missed each other. Seemed they were still newlyweds (seven months) and still in that "cute" stage.

Ben waited until seven-thirty to call Meg. She was not exactly thrilled to learn about the near escape from the polar bear. Then Ben asked her a pointed question,  
"Meg, did you put in the request for the plane to assist me?"

"Ben, after your call I got a report in, that any ships in the area to transport you were unavailable. The big transport with the fuel supply had been held over in Sachs Harbor. No ship would be allowed to go until the fuel had arrived for safety concerns. And I wanted you back as soon as possible."

"Oh Meg, love, I am sorry! I should have known you believe in me; that you were looking after my well being and my team. No telling how long the arranged ship would not have come. And since I have limited supplies, it could have been real trouble."

"Ben, I know that you are the most capable person I know in the arctic. But this assignment is not worth the risk of your life or your team's. The count is important, but in the long run, it can be done overhead if necessary. The universities in question were asking why was it not being done by air? With limited ship transport and facilities, why risk a lone man? So far I can not find out who made this decision or why? Who ever did this is covering their tracks very well. I do not know about you, but I really want to know who blew my Valentine's plans into smoke!"

Ben smiled at the thought. So she had some sweet plans as well for Valentine's. Well, love wasn't restricted to one day in February. He would see to it that both of their plans came to fruition. Regesson was not the only one walking around with a warm glow tonight.

"Yes, Meg my love, I was just thinking of the plans I want to make when we are finally together after all of this. I can not wait!"

"Nor can I, my love, just you and Regesson keep safe, finish quickly, and come home. Hopefully I will have some answers by the time you do."

"Well, goodnight, I do not know when I will be able to call next. Until then, all my love," said Ben with a sad tone.

"Sweet dreams and all my love, Ben!" and with that both hung up the receiver. Ben wished for a goodnight hug and kiss but settled for a warm memory of them at their last night together. Soon he and Regesson were tucked in for a good night's sleep, free from polar bears wanting fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So okay I did not give any maple sap warnings. I figured that I cajoled RC about writing steamy romance that I should do so also. And there is more to come.


	9. Island Hopping With Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Regesson finish the assignment by plane. But when Ben's involved it is never smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The facts were researched. These islands are commonly known as the Queen Elizabeth Islands.  
> Alliance owns its characters. Any others are mine. I make no money from this.

On the morning of March first, Fraser and Regesson took off for Eglinton Island. In the air snow and ice was all that could be seen. No hills to break up the landscape. The dogs were left with rations in the care of the natural gas plant workers. They had been so spoiled by all the petting and "love" they were receiving. Even Glory was enjoying it.

The maps showed that the remaining islands were uninhabited. Eglinton was very small but a mother bear and her cubs were spotted. Next came Prince Patrick Island. Though uninhabited remnants of a HAWS station and airstrip were at Mould Bay, only an extreme emergency would cause anyone to land. The island was also volcanic in nature. It seemed that three mothers and cubs were found and some small herds of caribou.

McKenzie King Island, Borden Island, and Brook Island were also uninhabited and frozen area. On Borden Island stood an automated light house. No polar bears or caribou were spotted on the islands. It was a flat and bleak land.

Ben was now very glad that Meg had sent Corporal Regesson and the plane. It would have taken several days to get to each island and it would have been an unwarranted risk indeed. And he was glad his team did not have to make that trip.

Regesson turned the plane around and headed back to Melville Island. This time they camped out to use up some more supplies. Also the dogs were spoiled. A night out in the cold would do them good. Glory set the standard and the rest of the dogs fell in line.

The two Mounties planned to fly to Sachs Harbor the next day because they knew fuel was there. Also the supplies could be cleaned along with the personal Items. There would also be instructions on what to do with the information that was gathered in precise detail in a notebook, and to whom it would be sent or delivered. 

Corporal Regesson would fly Sgt. Fraser to Inuvik and there Ben could make arrangements as required. Flying with a plane full of huskies could be taxing on even the most patient of people and Ben was glad that Regesson was a dog lover. She seemed to have a way with his team.

March 2, 2005

The dogs and sled loaded, what little supplies remained stowed away, the plane took off for Sachs Harbor. The weather was rather windy with gales up to twenty kilometers per hour. But Regesson was the most senior pilot north of the Arctic Circle that the RCMP had, and proved it.

She kept the plane calm and steady even though one nasty bout of turbulence that made the dogs howl and Ben turn slightly green. Ben had flown but never experienced such a dramatic sudden drop like that. Even during a crash, the plane drops somewhat gradually. To have the bottom drop out and fall one hundred feet and suddenly rise up again was a bit taxing to his stomach. He hoped it was not a sign of age.

Six hours later and safely on the ground, the dogs ran out and relieved themselves. Some of them even got sick. They waited and did not mess up the plane, Glory saw to it.

Ben and Regesson just smiled and laughed. It had been a rough flight and even they were glad to be on terra firma. Now that for the most part the mission was over Ben asked Regesson for permission to use her first name.

Ingrid offered it and Benton offered his and extended an invitation to dine, at the same restaurant he had eaten before. Ingrid agreed and both ate light meals. Hot soup and bread with root vegetables were the only thing Ben's stomach was in the mood for.

Ingrid knew of a two room hut that a pilot friend of hers owned. She checked and he was not on the island at the moment, so she, Ben, and the dogs bedded down for the night there. There was a nice covering for the team. Glory came in the cabin to check it out and then left to join her crew.

The cabin was rustic but not rough. He had it outfitted for a wood-fired water heater and a pump to bring it in. Both Mounties enjoyed washing up in the big sink with soap and clean towels, checking themselves in the hanging two by three foot mirror. Hand made rope beds were available to sleep on. A fire place for heat and a small stove (wood- fired) for cooking filled out the cabin nicely.

March 3, 2005

All slept well and awoke early. Ben used the stove to heat water and mixed it with the kibble for the dogs. Meanwhile Ingrid heated up more water and made tea and some oatmeal. They also ate the last of the pemmican.

After breakfast they set the cabin to rights, left a "Thank You" note to Ingrid's friend, and proceeded back to the airstrip. Her plane was being refueled just as they arrived. Ingrid went in to file her planned trip while Ben took the dogs out of harness and put the sled into the plane.

When the refueling was done, the dogs were put in the plane. Then Ben and Ingrid with a packed lunch that she had ordered, given to her by the flight master, got in the plane and took off towards Inuvik. It took another six hour trip, and Ben hoped it would be a lot more calmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel the flight times are inaccurate please let me know. HAWS is High Altitude Weather Station.


	10. Back To Inuvik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once back in Inuvik, Ben sees his family, then makes arrangements to see Meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alliance owns Ben, Meg, Dief, RayK, and Maggie, also RayV and Stella. Anyone else is mine. Still no money, only grammar mistakes.

Yellowknife

Margaret Thatcher was in her office when her phone rang. An old friend from the CSIS called. The operative had learned that Meg was making inquiries about Ben's assignment. The agent was undercover checking on graft and kickbacks, in the procurement division in Ottawa. While working, a piece of information came up.

"She" told Meg that a certain ex-Mountie named Gerard had gotten in contact with a man name Henri Coultier, though Gerard was still in prison. Coultier was bragging how he could make any person's life miserable, for the right price. And that he had already done it to two Canadian heroes who were Mounties. "She" could not hear more as they took the conversation elsewhere. One did not rock the boat at a Commissioner's party.

Meg was at first livid, then remembered to thank her friend, who risked her own cover to warn her. After hanging up the phone, Meg started to strategize how to "Get the goods" as Vecchio would say. That gave her an idea.

Meg's Valentine's present to Ben was round-trip tickets to see Vecchio and Stella. Ben had wanted to see them and share his and Meg's joy in person, not just an occasional phone call when he could. E-mail and the internet was still a hundred miles away. The RCMP computer was only for official business.

Meg knew that Vecchio would love to stick it to both Gerard and Coultier on Ben's behalf. So why not use the tickets, to have Vecchio and Stella come up to Yellowknife. They could not object, as this was a reasonably good size city. And it definitely was not a blown-up cabin.

The call was made, and after some hem-hawing by Stella, both said "Yes!" The manager could run the bowling alley for a while. And they needed a vacation!

Ray Vecchio remembered how Gerard had his best friend's father murdered and then almost killed Ben himself. And Henri Coultier was a scumbag, and he treated Meg deplorably. Even though he did not like Meg in the beginning, he felt no woman who works hard and does her job, should be subjected to the kind of harassment Coultier had done.

Mr. and Mrs.Vecchio would be in Yellowknife by noon on May the fourth. Meg herself would pick them up. Since her apartment was a large one bedroom, they would rent adjoining hotel rooms. One for the Vecchio's and one for Meg and Ben. That way they could plot how to give some grief back those two despicable excuses for Mounties.

Inuvik, March 3, 2005, Four P.M. 

Maggie and Ray Kowalski met Ben at the airport. He had said his thanks to Corporal Ingrid Regesson. He had invited her to meet Maggie and Ray but she wanted to get home to Ralph and caught a cab.

They loaded the eight dogs into Maggie's Explorer and headed to the Kowalski home. When they got there, Diefenbaker let out a howl! Maggie opened the door and Dief sprang out to see Ben. The two tackled each other, and for three minutes just reveled in each other's love.

Ben had hated to give up Dief, he had been his closest companion for fifteen years. But it was not fair to Dief to ask him to lead on a sled team anymore. Dief said he missed Ben, but he was happy with Maggie, Ray, and Fluffy.

After a good meal and some bark tea, Ben regaled his adventure to count the polar bears. Maggie and Ray listened intently, smiling at his accounts of Corporals Dodds and Regesson, they howled when he told them he and the dogs got sick on the way home. Maggie agreed that giving the bear the fish was probably the right thing to do. But she wondered if that bear would do that again if it encountered humans.

Ben thought about that. But he and Ingrid decided that killing that bear would be the greater loss. Ben had not counted as many polar bears as he felt there should be, and that was a great disappointment. 

Just then Ben remembered he should call Meg and let her know he was at Maggie's and safe. So he excused himself to his room and made the call. It was nice that he could use his cell phone and not worry about being remote or power levels.

Meg answered on the second ring recognizing Ben's number, she blurted out,  
"Ben, are you back? Where are you calling from?"

"Meg, I am at Maggie and Ray's place. I will be in Inuvik for possibly another day, to drop off my information and await new orders. How are you?"

"Ben, I am great! I have a surprise for you! You will be ordered to Yellowknife for at least a week of debriefings. And I found out some information of great interest to you. Also, I have some time off that was canceled before this thing came up." The only *debriefings* would be done by Meg!

"Meg, that sounds wonderful. I will try to be in Yellowknife late tomorrow, or early on the fifth. I can not wait for the surprise. Knowing you, it will be very good!"

Just then, in the background, Ben could hear someone come in, stating that the Commissioner was on the way up see her. They said their I love you and goodbye's, and hung up. Ben went back into the living area, where Dief, Glory, and Fluffy were snoozing by the fire. The three humans then told the latest tales they heard, until Ben called it a night and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming to where the "Action is."  
> The villains will soon reveal their intentions! But first the forces of good must assemble!
> 
> Whoops! Forgot the maple sap warning again!


	11. Stuck In Inuvik Missing Meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in Inuvik, Ben has a conversation about polar bears! And Meg is patiently waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alliance owns their characters. All others I own. This is a one on the maple sap meter.

Ray and Stella Vecchio arrived in Yellowknife at twelve-fifteen and were met by Meg, and her assistant Constable John Crider. He took the luggage on a trolley to the car. Meg no longer had a consulate car, or a government vehicle, so her Camry from home would be used.

They drove to the best hotel in Yellowknife, the Chateau Nova. Once settled in their suites, Ray, Stella, and Meg went down and sent Constable Crider back to the office in a taxi. The threesome then went out to the finest restaurant which specialized in the fish from the Great Slave Lake.

Stella wanted to know about the shopping and tourist attractions, while Ray rolled his eyes. Meg had a list ready for her, knowing that Stella would not enjoy being in the midst of whatever plans came up for Coultier.

After a late lunch, Meg took Ray and Stella back to the hotel, and returned to work. She hoped Ben would call her by six o'clock, to let her know when he would be in Yellowknife. He had not called earlier, so she knew he would not be there today.

Inuvik, 6:00 A.M., March 4, 2005

Ben Fraser was already up at six in the morning, cooking oatmeal and brewing tea. He had a meeting scheduled for eight o'clock with the inspector in charge of Maggie's post. He would turn in the trip's notebook, and receive his orders to Yellowknife.

Ray and Maggie awoke at six-thirty and all three ate breakfast, and got dressed. At seven-thirty they proceeded to the post. Thankfully Inuvik was not known for traffic jams.

The meeting with Inspector Roberts went longer than expected. Ben was asked more than the usual amount about polar bears. "How were the conditions for the bears?" "Were caribou and other prey plentiful? " "Had he seen any poachers or traps set?"

By the time Ben was done, it was ten-thirty and he tried to get a plane to Yellowknife. But the plane was already full for the evening flight. So he made arrangements for the early morning flight on the fifth.

Joining Maggie on the patrol, Ben relaxed and enjoyed the simple pleasure of being out working. This is what he signed on for, so many years ago. Now with his sister he felt happy and satisfied.

Though he enjoyed the people he worked with at Eielson Pass, the townspeople, Ben started to feel that he wanted to have a home and children with Meg. They were not that old yet!

And he wanted to be close to Ray and Maggie. Being a lone wolf was becoming something he did not desire. And he missed Dief more than he could say.

At five o'clock, Ray drove up in his jeep and the three headed home. Elk stew and fresh homemade bread made a very satisfying meal. Then Ben excused himself to call Meg.

"Meg, how are you? I will be leaving on an early flight in the morning for Yellowknife. I should be there by eleven-thirty. Can you pick me up?"

"Yes, Ben, I sure can. My leave starts tomorrow so it is no problem. What kept you today?"

"Inspector Roberts had a great deal of questions about the count information. Who knew he had such a passion for polar bears? Perhaps he should have done the count with me!"

"Well Ben, just as long as you are with me tomorrow night. I have a very special dinner planned! And I will not let anything stop my plans!"

"Is dinner the only special thing you have planned?"

"Oh, Ben, you will just have to wait and see. Just get here in one piece love, and I will make it worth the wait!"-

"Allright my love, I will. I miss you and will see you soon!" and with that Ben hung up the phone.

Going back in to say goodnight to Ray and Maggie, he was just about to close the door, when Dief looked up at him with pleading eyes. Ben just sighed and waved Dief in. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, man and wolf tucked in for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are in Yellowknife, the Chateau Nova was given five stars! Tell them Annie M sent you!
> 
> Maple Sap Meter
> 
> 1-mild sap  
> 2-maple cookie  
> 3-flowing okay, do not over indulge  
> 4-I might just get sick  
> 5-way too much sap


	12. Meg's Wonderful Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finally makes it to Yellowknife, after making a promise to an old friend. Then he gets a marvelous surprise from Meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alliance owns all the characters in this chapter. I just love writing about them.
> 
> Maple sap alert! It starts at one and makes it to five.

March 5, 2005

Meg had spent the night in the hotel suite. She had rented it with the hope that she and Ben would be sharing it. She awoke at eight o'clock, having enjoyed sleeping in and ordering room service. Well-rested and fed, Meg decided to see what Ray and Stella had planned for the day.

Meanwhile, Ben was already in the air, and on his way to Yellowknife. He had awakened about four in the morning, had some pemmican for breakfast, and left a thank you note for Ray and Maggie. Dief said he would like to go with Ben.

But Ben reminded him he was going to Yellowknife and Eielson Pass. Dief would not like to travel by kennel for a week's trip. Ben promised him to try to get a home so he, Meg, and Dief could be together. But Dief also needed to be where a veterinarian could take care of him.

Dief "wolfed" and licked Ben goodbye. Ben had called a cab and made the trip to the airport. Now in the air, Ben realized what he promised Dief (and himself ) with Meg. Was he ready to quit being a Mountie and live with her? Or would she retire and go with him? Or could something in between be done? All he knew for sure, he was no longer happy by himself.

The plane landed in Yellowknife at ten forty-five, and Ben quickly got his travel pack and called Meg. Meg was in Ray and Stella's room when the call came in. She went into the hallway so Ben would not here the voices, she wanted the surprise intact. Ben asked Meg to come and pick him up. Meg said she would in twenty minutes. Ben got himself a cup of tea and waited for her to show.

When Meg arrived and got out to open the boot for Ben's pack, Ben froze. She was wearing a red silk blouse and tight black jeans, with knee high black boots. After about a five second pause, in which Meg yelled "Ben!" he brought his pack to Meg. After putting the pack in the boot, they both got in the car, and then they drove to the hotel.

Ben smiled when he saw the Chateau Nova. He wondered what other surprises Meg had in store. They proceeded up to the suite. When the door closed, Ben almost threw his pack down and grasped Meg and gave her a smoldering kiss! When they broke the kiss, Meg beamed and purred.  
"My, Ben, that was some kiss! Was it bad out there?"

"You know that red suits you! Well, red silk adores you, along with me! What have you got planned for the rest of the day? I can think of several things that include this room!"

"Oh, you can? Well, we can try some of those ideas, but I have dinner reservations at seven o'clock. So hopefully we can be done by then! What do you have in mind?"

"Well, my love, set your alarm for five, and I will show you!"

Meg set her alarm on the phone. Then Ben started with a hot kiss. He proceeded with small kisses down her jaw line, and started nibbling on her ear lobe. Meg let out a deep sigh and then started unbuttoning Ben's red serge in swift order.

Ben had stopped his nibbling at Meg's neck and started on opening her blouse. She shivered in delight and planted several kisses along his neck, and nipped at his neck hollow. He growled with delight and started a scorching kiss.

Meg asked, "Ben, before we get much further, do you have protection? If not, I will get some very quickly!"

"Meg, what happened to the always prepared Mountie?"

"Ben, you usually do not carry them on spy missions unless it is called for. And they were frowned on in Muslim countries. I got out of the habit for safety's sake."

"Well, I will go get some from the closest store."

"No Ben, there is a small store downstairs. I will go and be right back. I will blush a whole lot less at the counter."

They giggled together and Meg buttoned up her blouse. Then grabbing her purse, she gave Ben a quick peck and she hurried down. Ben finished taking off his serge jacket, and then the jodhpurs and boots. Washing his face, he put on a clean tee, and a pair of RCMP sweatpants.

By this time Meg returned with a rosy glow about her. She noticed Ben's change of clothes and said rather saucily,  
"I see you slipped into something more comfortable!"

"Well, then why don't you join me. Though I really would love it if I could remove this myself!" Ben replied while grabbing the collar of her blouse, and wrapping his left hand around her waist.

Meg purred into the side of Ben's neck,  
"Why don't we finish what we started. It is about time don't you think?"

Ben responded by kissing Meg and then started on her neck, and then slowly opened her blouse. Small kisses ran down her neck to her breasts, where the very lacy red bra was. He pushed his face in her cleavage, and then slipped her blouse off her shoulders.Then he unhooked her bra.

Meg was also removing Ben's tee and began playing with his nipples, while planting love bites along his collar bone. His shiver encouraged Meg to slip her hands down his waist band, and with both hands grabbed his buttocks.

Ben started working his way down her waist to the button of her jeans. Popping the button and then the zipper, he slowly worked the jeans down the her bottom and then all the way down her shapely legs.

He always loved her sexy legs. Age had not afflicted her in that regard. Tan and tone, with some scars from barbed wire? But that question was for later.

Meg was getting very heated by Ben's growing erection. She squeezed his bum again, and then her hands slid down the sweatpants. Ben was strongly tenting his boxers now. Sliding his boxers off, encouraging him to step out of them, Meg licked up the shaft of his penis, and received a groan from Ben.

Then he swept her up and then placed her on the queen-sized bed. They both were ready for each other. Meg grabbed the Lucky 13's she had purchased, and rolled one on Ben.

Ben then gently spread Meg's legs and slowly entered her. The mutual gasp escaping their lips fueled their passion. Meg wrapped her legs around him and Ben started to increase his pace. As he entered her she raised to meet him, while he ground against her before withdrawing. Meg was starting to approach a climax, and she moaned "Harder, love, harder!" Ben became forceful and increased the pace.

Meg moaned in response, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, increasing her own response, grinding her pelvis in time with him. Soon flushed with a sheen of sweat over the both of them, they climaxed. After a few minutes Ben whispered,  
"Meg, I want us to be together, no more separate postings."

Meg was initially surprised, then shocked and speechless! The thought that Ben wanted them together, married? Who would quit or give up their post? And to say such a thing after such sexual bliss!

After several moments Ben moved to Meg's side and just waited. Meg's silence was worrying him. Had she slipped into her old persona. Was her job and influence making it impossible for them to be together? He was feeling that the answer would be no.

Meg finally asked Ben softly,  
"I am not sure what you are asking. I would love nothing better than to be with you for the rest of our lives. You know that the RCMP has already stated that they would let us be in the same work area. And we have their permission to marry. If you want to be in Yellowknife, all you have to do is request it. Hopefully after we are married?"

"Oh, Meg, yes, I want to be married, and as soon as possible. I love you so much!. I just did not know if there was a position for me here. And also Dief now needs to be near a veterinarian now. If you agree, I will put in for the transfer."

"Yes, Ben, I most definitely agree. I also love Dief, and if he needs to be in a city, then Yellowknife is a great place to be for the rest of his life. Yes, I will marry you!

Ben grinned and then rolled over to kiss Meg so passionately that no doubt would remain. They cuddled and made plans for their future together. At five o'clock they both got cleaned up, dressed for a swanky night out. Meg called Ray and Stella while Ben showered and let them know to be ready at seven, and that Ben was with her. Ray snickered and said,  
"Meg these walls are a bit thin. We could hear you two. I'm glad you are both happy!"  
With that Meg hung up, got dressed, and headed to Stella and Ray's room with Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally did it. Ben and Meg's love scene. Well now comes the other part of Meg's surprise. Hope you survived the extreme sap!


	13. Stella and Ray in Yellowknife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets Meg's other surprise. Plans are formed while dinner ensues.  
> The sap meter hits a four on this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alliance owns these characters. I receive no money.

Ben Fraser and Meg Thatcher left their hotel suite. Meg suddenly grabbed Ben, and stopped in front of the door next to theirs. Meg smiled at Ben and said,  
"This is one of your surprises!"

Meg knocked on the door and the door opened. Ben saw Ray Vecchio and Stella in the doorway, dressed for a night out. Ben's reaction was complete surprise, and then an enthusiastic, "Ray---how---why---when!" was stammered.

Meg broke out in big chuckles while the two old friends hugged. When the two men finally let Stella thru the door to hug Meg, the two women laughed, and at the same time said,"How are you!"

Meg answered, "I am fine!" and Stella said "I'm hungry!"

All broke out in laughs and agreed to head down to dinner. Reservations at the four-star Coyote's Steakhouse and Lodge was what everyone agreed on was a fabulous choice. Ben was looking forward to a sumptuous steak, potatoes and vegetables. Stella and Meg enjoyed filet mignon, and Ray a porterhouse. Fine wine flowed; Ben even had half a glass.

For two hours, the four talked about old times and new endeavors. Meg told Ray and Stella the story of how she and Ben reconnected. Stella smiled at the thought that Ray Kowalski aided in the story. She genuinely wished he and Maggie happiness. 

Then Meg brought everyone up to speed on why she had investigated the polar bear assignment. She gingerly hinted that Henri Coultier and Gerard had communications recently about Ben. She expressed concern about the dangers of the assignment, the fact that it could have been done in a safer manner. She also brought up the hurried way the assignment was issued and carried out.

Stella said that she could check the legal aspects for possible crimes. She did not want to be left out. This really surprised Meg! Ray wanted to go with Ben to Ottawa, to check out Henri, but Meg said "No!" 

When asked "Why?" by two distinct voices, she replied,  
"Ben is not exactly welcome in Ottawa. Even after ten years, the dam is still a sore subject. Many people who were misinformed, still hold deep resentments over the loss of jobs and money to that region. I suspect that Henri Coultier knows this, and is using that to assist this latest attempt to get revenge on Ben and myself. Ray and Stella, you would be the most logical ones to go."

Stella responded, "Meg, are you sure that this is an attempt at revenge? What proof do you actually have? It could just be bad timing and planning!"

"Stella, a friend in CSIS gave me some information that Coultier and Gerard had recently planned this. It was at great risk that this was done. And that Coultier bragged at a party about getting revenge by making two Mounties miserable."

"Well that's enough for me! When do Stella and I start?" retorted Ray with a very eager look on his face.

"Stella and Ray, there is an ongoing investigation that my informant is a big part of, just be careful. If you find out Coultier and Gerard are mired in something illegal, step cautiously. But if you can get any evidence, the Canadian government would appreciate it!" stated Meg firmly.

So Ray made some calls and got reservations at two o'clock next day for Ottawa. The four retired to the restaurant bar for last round of drinks, with Ben abstaining. Then Ben drove them back to the hotel where they said their goodnights. Plans were made for breakfast at nine-thirty in the morning.

Ben and Meg entered their room. Ben was reserved, so she asked him what was wrong. Ben said he was just concerned about Coultier but at the same time was excited to see Ray and Stella.

"Well, love, I am glad that at least one of my plans came to fruition. Now some of my other plans will put a smile on your face," purred Meg seductively.

She proceeded into the bathroom for about five minutes. Meanwhile Ben got out of his suit jacket, tie, and shoes. He hung up their coats, got out some sleep wear, and waited for her to appear.

When Meg came out she was wearing a red silk teddy, with matching panties and slippers. Ben gulped and rose off the bed to embrace her in a passionate kiss. Meg sighed, and then when they broke apart for air she asked,  
"Do you want to finish what we started this morning? I haven't quite had my fill of you yet! It may take all night to achieve that!"

Ben just answered, "Yes, with or without clothes?"

Meg removed his slacks, shirt, and tee, until only the boxers and socks remained. Then she whispered, "I don't think you will need the boxers, but keep the socks in case you have cold feet!"

They proceeded to love the night away, finally having the Valentine's they both wanted. The day would come soon enough, and only thoughts of each other would rule the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coyote's is in Yellowknife. It is rated four-stars.


	14. Breakfast and Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples have breakfast and future wedding plans are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alliance owns these characters. I make no money off them. Though I sometimes wish I were them.

March 6, 2005

Knocking on Meg and Ben's door at nine-thirty, Ray and Stella waited, hoping they were not interrupting "something." Since they did have an afternoon flight, they were in a slight hurry. Ben opened the door and bid them to enter.

Ray, when he got in asked, "Where's fuzz-face?"

Ben retorted with smile, "Diefenbaker is in Inuvik with Ray and Maggie!"

"But why? I didn't think anything would part the two of you!"

Ben grabbed his coat and the four of them headed out the door. Meg drove as Ben continued to tell Ray and Stella about Dief.

"When we first got to Eielson Pass, many people noted how great Dief was. I received many requests for his services as a stud. Dief said he would do it, but only during Christmas time. His form of a gift of himself.

For two years Dief would go on the holiday and stay for a day or two at the appointed homes. In turn for the "service" he would get fed all sort of holiday meals and treats. Since he was with these people, I could take extra shifts and allow those Mounties with families more favorable shifts. The pups showed just in time for Spring. And by fall they would be old enough to start training.

But last year, about late October, Dief started getting up stiff in the mornings. He would tell me it was nothing. But by the time Christmas came, he did not want to go and service the ladies. He did not even care that he missed out on all the treats and food!"

"Well, that's certainly not the Dief we know!" replied Ray.

"No, it was not. Meg and I had a place with electric power so he came along. He seemed to walk okay, but in the evenings he would go to bed early, and wake even more stiffly.

Dief would not let me go on the polar bear trip alone. We started in the Great Slave Lake area and the Mackenzie River. For the first two weeks he seemed sluggish, but did reasonably well. But one day, his hips started to ache, and he could barely move. He rode the last part to Inuvik in the sled. When we got to Ray and Maggie's place, they took the rest of the dogs and Ray drove Dief and I to the veterinary surgery," Ben explained.

Stella asked "What did the veterinarian say?"

"Dr. Stein said that Dief had arthritis in his hips. If he stops right now with the sled duty, he would have a few more reasonably good years left. No more fats, treats, and chondroitin would help with the condition."

Meg finally spoke, "We are here."

The four went into the Dancing Moose Café. The atmosphere was great and the food equally good. Meg then took up the narrative of Dief,  
"Ben and I were talking. We planned to get married and keep Dief with us. We will settle in Yellowknife for however long he has left. Then we will go wherever fate takes us!"

Ray and Stella beamed, and congratulations were said. No wedding plans had been made, so the ladies spoke of big or small, uniform or no, flowers, church or what else is available. The men talked about the trip to Ottawa, on the way back to the hotel.

Then the luggage was brought down. Meg drove them all down to the airport at one o'clock, and with a hearty goodbye , Ray and Stella left for Ottawa. Ray worried about what they would find out about Coultier.

Then Ben and Meg went back to the room. They planned for one more night in the hotel, and then would spend the rest of the week in Meg's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the big ending is just upon us. Stay tuned DSers.
> 
> Yes, I know that female dogs do not just go into heat at Christmas time. But if you knew that Dief was coming to "see" you, wouldn't you wait until then?
> 
> Dr. Stein is a tribute to a great veterinarian in Austin, TX who treated my kitty for cancer.
> 
> The Dancing Moose is in Yellowknife, and landed four and a half stars.


	15. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Stella, with a little help from three Mounties get the dirt on Henri Coultier and Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alliance owns its characters. Everyone else are mine. The charges are true ones. I wanted Stella to have a positive role in this story.

March 6, 2005

Ray and Stella landed in Ottawa at six o'clock, and went straight to the hotel that Ray had reserved. There they had room service and relaxed. They made jokes about hearing Ben and Meg through the walls, but were very happy to finally see them getting married.

Stella said she could tell the way Meg had looked at Ben when talking to him, that she was in love when they were in Chicago. Just something another woman would know. Ray laughed and asked, "What are the tells?"

Stella replied, "That is for me to know. Meg is someone I want as a friend!"

March 7, 2005

The next morning Stella went to the largest public library and went looking in the legal section. Specifically the rules for misconduct of public officials, abuse of power or position, or malfeasance. She felt this might be the only charges to get Coultier on. He seemed to just skirt the legal lines.

Ray took a different tack. He decided to go see Gerard in prison; Meg had arranged it. He doubted that Gerard knew all of what was going on. Maybe being in a place cold and isolated he might slip something that would be a clue as to what was going on.

Meanwhile Meg put in a call first to the Commissioner himself. She told him that Ray Vecchio and Stella Vecchio were investigating Gerard and Coultier on her behalf, about the polar bear assignment. At first he was amused, until she gave him what she collected so far. Then he arranged for any assistance be given Ray and Stella. Paperwork would be taken to them by his personal assistants. The paperwork authorized them both to act as RCMP agents. Then Meg said she would call back with their locations ASAP, and thanked the Commissioner for his support. The Commissioner was no fan of Coultier. In fact if it got rid of him, he was all for it! Meg's second call was to the CSIS.

Meg reported back with the current locations of Ray and Stella, and the paperwork was in Stella's hands as she was just about to leave the library. She was also given an RCMP Constable (Wright) to drive her any where she wanted to go.

Ray had a similar scene. But his Constable was in plain clothes, and also was to assist him in any way. The female Mountie (Bell) went back to Ottawa with Ray explaining Meg's call and the Commissioner's pleasure about this investigation.

Gerard had not been terribly helpful. But he did let it slip that Coultier was asking about the tundra and equipment. And how deadly it could be. Since Gerard did not know what Henri was up to, he hoped it would be favorably looked on for him to tell. And Ray recorded it all. Ray suggested the two of them meet Stella for a pre-arranged lunch.

When they walked in, Stella was sitting with a Mountie dressed in blue. Ray and Bell introduced themselves. The two Mounties laughed at the mutual assignment they had been given.

While eating, Stella told what she found about the abuse of power. Coultier had already done several things. He was using his office for personal gain. The investigators knew this already. Now they had anecdotal evidence that he was affecting the polar bear assignment.

After lunch the four went to the RCMP Headquarters. In a pre-arranged conference room, the two Mounties and the couple took to the computers, to see if a trail could be established.

The Mounties suggested since they knew about the fuel problem, they would back-track to see who gave the orders. Stella went after the university presidents to see if they had any information on what Coultier had done. While Stella was making phone calls in a private office, Ray chased after the procurement and authorization of the supplies and who authorized them.

This kept them busy for the rest of the afternoon. The Mounties knew how to trace orders and soon found the computer trail leading to Henri Coultier office. When you knew what to look for, it became simple. They also phoned to talk to some pilots in the area. They had been booked but the parties did not show. It cost them income, they were not pleased.

Ray found the detachment that supplied the gear was in Inuvik, specifically Inspector Roberts. The gear had been flown down to Fort Smith, on the southern border of the Northwest Territories. That is where Ben started the assignment. Ray decided to call Ben and check on some things.

After a quick call to Ben, Ray knew that Roberts was more than a little interested in the assignment. This put Roberts on the investigators radar. The Mounties called the Commissioner, who sent the information to the CSIS.

Stella's charm worked wonders on the university president. He told about Henri's impact on the project. How it was important and why it was impactful. Then she called the University of Alberta. They also stated how much Henri Coultier was interested in the study, and how important it was to do it now. Before the International Global Warming Conference which Canada was a major player.

This was far more evidence than they had before. With the trace of the fuel and the quantity of problems leading back to Henri Coultier they had him on official misuse of position and misfeasance. His communications with Gerard were at the least not advisable for a legal affairs officer. His asking of questions about the dangers in of itself would not be unusual. But put them in with his actions, and the actions of Inspector Roberts, it showed a clear path of misconduct. Interfering with commerce, or unauthorized orders doing so were criminal offenses.

This information was given to the Commissioner. He was satisfied that Coultier had indeed interfered with the survey. And that he had made it far more dangerous for Sgt. Fraser to undertake. If it had not been for the office at Yellowknife, he would be still be out there or dead

Along with Ray and Stella, the Commissioner and the two Mounties proceeded to Henri's office. There in their presence Mr. Coultier was relieved of his post and escorted to a holding facility for questioning.

Ray and Stella thanked the Commissioner, said goodbye to Wright and Bell, and went back to their hotel room for a nights rest and dinner. They called Meg to let her know about Coultier's removal and detainment. Also mentioned was that they would be back in Yellowknife courtesy of the RCMP's aircraft by tomorrow afternoon.


	16. The Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RCMP files an initial time line about the plot. It covers Cloutier and Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alliance owns their characters. All others are mine. No money is being made.

THIS REPORT IS CLASSIFIED-FOR EYES ONLY

PRELIMINARY REPORT

Investigation: RCMP Ottawa  
Focus on Procurement-Legal Affairs-Smuggling

1992- Henri Coultier knew Gerard before the arrest for murder and smuggling.

1994- Gerard had asked Henri Coultier how to cover up the dam problems. How to cover-up the damage the dam caused? Which politicians would help? Who could be bribed? Because Henri Coultier is known to turn a blind eye if the price was right.

1996- Inspector Margaret Thatcher and Constable Benton Fraser have an incident with Henri Coultier in a Chicago French restaurant in public. The maitre d' and head waiter knew Coultier from his being a frequent customer.

1998- Head waiter (Frank Louvior) at a restaurant kills a rival for his girl-friend. He worked in same French restaurant above incident took place. He is French-Canadian, and the murder took place in Canada.

1999- Louvior is placed in same cell block as Gerard. The two become cell mates (due to common ancestry.) While telling the story of how he was incarcerated, Constable Fraser was mentioned. Louvior mentions his story of a Mountie in Chicago. The two men compare notes and figure out both times the Mountie was Fraser.

2000- Gerard attempts to contact Henri Coultier, but was denied.

2001- Gerard gets privileges for good behavior. He calls Henri Coultier. He tells him he knows about Meg and Ben, and how he would like to get even with him. Coultier tells Gerard that Meg Thatcher is out of reach, and Ben Fraser is in one of the most northern posts in Canada, and they are apart. That is his revenge. They could not do anything more at this time. Gerard asks Henri for money for sundry items, and for him to call him on occasion. Coultier is the only one he can talk to. Also that Gerard knows about Henri's affairs. Henri agrees to keep in touch.

2004- Meg Thatcher has returned and is with Ben Fraser. Coultier finds out about it. (By his own admission ), he is angry about it. He admits that he is still infatuated with Meg Thatcher. He his now Chief of Legal Affairs, RCMP. Things were in flux in Ottawa. The new RCMP Commissioner was not a member of "the boys club" as described by Coultier. He felt safe for the moment, but the new boss was cleaning house.

November 2004- The Commissioner enlists the aide of the CSIS. Though generally not used in domestic matters, the Queen permits their use, because of the suspected far-reaching tentacles of the corruption of the RCMP, and those who are associated. Most agents are not known to RCMP members.

Early December 2005- A request for assistance comes from several world environmental groups, and the Universities of Alberta and Grand Prairie. It is to do a count of the polar bears in each providence and territory which have the bears. Also a count of potential prey and notes on habit destruction.

Since RCMP members were already in place, it was suggested they do the count. Legal Affairs was asked if any law prevents this.

This is when Henri Coultier (by his own admission) took over the project for his own schemes. He knew the two university heads. He used this project to get Sgt. Fraser away from Supt. Thatcher, and possibly set him up to be killed.

Coultier called Gerard, who gave him information on the Northwest Territories, especially the Queen Elizabeth Islands. Gerard supplied information on the dangers of the ice, how hard it was to travel, how deadly the trip could be. He recommended only the most experienced officer in polar climates be sent. Coultier thanked Gerard and told him he might be able to get some solace for him.

February 2005- Sgt. Benton is picked for the survey in the Northwest Territories. (Even though recommendations for three-man teams with at least one scientist among them were sent.) Instead of a bush plane, he was sent by dog sled, with a bare minimum of used supplies.(The parties involved had bought new equipment for all teams.)

Coultier admitted that he hoped that a one-man party with dogs would tire, make mistakes, and get hurt or killed. Then after a period he would be free to pursue Supt. Thatcher again. He felt it was the perfect plan.

He had some of the "old timers" in superior positions, who still did not like the turning in of one of their own!

Sgt. Fraser would be outfitted with an adequate sled and supplies, but nothing extra or in new condition. No boats would aide or assist him during this time. (The icebreaker was an international vessel and aided him as a favor.) The fuel supply ship was held on Coultier's order in Sachs Harbor to keep ships in port. Bush pilots were conveniently booked up during this time. And places to procure supplies were far and between the areas that were mapped out.

The intervention of the Yellowknife HQ by sending Corporal Regesson with a plane, mitigated any harmful plans by Mr. Coultier, and is to be commended. This action probably saved Sgt Fraser and this eight-dog team from certain harm or death.

March 2005 - Ottawa - The Office of the Commissioner commends Supt. Margaret Thatcher and Corporal Ingrid Regesson on their rescue of Sgt. Benton Fraser and his dog team. This Commissioner backs the Deputy Commissioner and his actions to facilitate this rescue, in defiance of the legal department. And the bringing to the Commissioner's notice of the illegal actions of Mr. Coultier by Supt. Thatcher, and Mr. and Mrs. Vecchio.

THIS REPORT IS CLASSIFIED-FOR EYES ONLY!

This report was taken from transcripts of interviews with the participants of this report. Also prison phone call transcripts were used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "eyes only" header means that if you do not have clearance to read it  
> DO NOT READ IT!  
> "For Your Eyes Only" is used for documents addressed to specific people. Though used on top secret documents, it can be used to limit access to reports that are rated below that, such as secret or classified.  
> It is used in the US Military. They assume you will follow orders.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Meg's promise of a happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alliance owns its characters. I own all the others.

Ray and Stella stayed in Yellowknife for two more days. Maggie and Ray Kowalski, along with Diefenbaker, came to the city also. A great time was had by all.

Ben and Meg decided that they were going to be married in early June. The exact date was yet to be determined. It depended on whether Ben's transfer came early or later.

Stella would be a bridesmaid, so would Maggie. Ray and Ray would be the best men. Location was still to be determined. Uniforms would be worn. Civilian attire for the best men would be navy trousers, white shirts, red coats, and yellow ties. The two Rays looked at each other with a sick look on their faces. The women just broke out in laughter. Stella would wear a long navy sheath dress with a red bolero jacket.

Dief was also very happy. He knew that his time was running short but to see his pack together and happy was a great joy. His hips did not hurt so much after the shot and the chondroitin was very helpful. And he knew his friend Ben would be looked after when it was his time to go. Meg had proved herself to him. He hoped for at least two more good years, and to see his best friend become a father.

It was time for Stella and Ray to go back home to Florida, by way of Chicago. They would let all of the happy couple's friends know the details and how to contact them.

Coultier was indicted on official misconduct, misfeasance, interfering with commerce, and fraud (the bush pilots). Other charges were still pending the finish of the investigation. That would take more time. Gerard was not going anywhere either. Inspector Roberts took an early retirement.

Ben and Meg for the first time felt truly happy and at peace. They had spent the greater portion of their adult lives fighting crime, their enemies, and to a certain extent each other. With that over, they could perhaps plan for a family and a cabin (with amenities) out on the Canadian Frontier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it is done. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
